Three Year Old Innocence
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [one shot: complete] Boy meets girl in park and a friendship blossoms...very cute.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any other manga/ animé created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's note: Hey new story! Yes! I hope this one is good. My sister is helping me out on the editing part – Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel. Perhaps you've heard of her. Anyway, This is just the first chapter and no names are included. They won't be until the second chappie…I hope. Whelp here it is.

Three-Year-Old Innocence

The sun slowly rose over a glistening row of houses. A little girl looked out her window, as the sunlight passed it.  Squealing in delight she turned and ran into her parents room, waking them up. 

            Groggily they opened their eyes, mumbling incoherent sentences under their breath. 

            She gasped as she heard her father utter a BAD word. Her mothered turned to the foul mouth culprit and smacked him in the back of the head.

*          *            *

            Down the street a little boy was doing the same. His parents were looking up at him with a sleepy agitation. 

"Can we please go sledding today? Please?" The little boy pleaded. His parents looked at each other with a chuckle. They nodded in agreement. The boy smiled a large toothy grin at them and dashed downstairs.

*          *            *

            The little girl was putting on her snowsuit with little difficulty; her parents were waiting for her with a practiced patience. As soon as the little girl got her snowsuit on, the headed towards the park, with a wooden sled in hand.

*          *            *

            The little boy, as well, was getting ready. His parents were rushing about as well trying to find their gear. The three of them were excited enough; almost forgetting to wake up the fourth member to their family. 

Sleepily the forgotten member walked out of his room, to see what all the commotion was about. He stopped short after witnessing his father run straight into the hallway coffee table, toppling over it and sending the cat, who was situated nicely a top of it, sprawling to the floor. The poor animal hissed in displeasure and scampered away to find some place where it's nap would be undisturbed.

"What is going on here?" He demanded as he watched his father lift himself up only to once more introduce his face to the floor. He looked up and found his younger son literally flying towards the opposite wall.

 Everybody looked up when they heard the irritated, sleepy voice of the elder brother. Looking at each other, they asked him if he would like to join them and go to the park. The older boy just looked at his family as if they were nuts before accepting the invitation. Smiling they all went to find their snow gear. 

*          *            *

            The little girl screeched in pleasure as she slid faster and faster down the hill on her sled. He parents watching from under a nearby tree, the father still nursing the sore spot on his head, that his wife so graciously gave him. Both gasped as the little girl hit bottom and fell over in her sled. Laughing she got up and ran towards the hill, the parents let out a sigh in relief as they watched their little girl giddy with pleasure run around.

*          *            *

            The little boy and his family had finally made it to the park, when he heard the laughter of a girl. 'Yucky girls putting their cooties all over the bestest hill in the park.' He thought to himself in disgust. He followed his family towards some trees where his parents would leave some of their things so they could play in the snow. Looking about he saw only one other family, and it had to be just his luck that the only other child there that was his age was a girl. 

'Stupid girls,' he thought and hmphed to himself before a devious idea came crashing upon his tiny brain. He smirked and watched the girls every move while gathering enough snow for a snowball. He would wait until the girl got to the bottom of the sledding hill, then he would strike.

            Swiftly the girl reached the bottom of the hill. Her sled hit a rock, bucking her off. However she landed in the snow on her back, unharmed. She gazed up into the sky, watching curiously as the snow fell towards the ground. Then she saw an extra large snowflake, which just kept getting bigger as it descended upon her. After a few seconds she realized that it was not a snowflake, but in fact a snowball. She tried to move, but was too slow as the snowball hit her on the nose. Breaking it crumpled onto her face, leaving tears of coldness burn behind her eyelids, however she would not give the snowball throwing fiend the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She heard someone laughing and got up ready to use the offenders ammo against him. Her cold gaze fell upon a little boy, who was literally rolling in the snow, fits of giggles making him double over.

 As quickly as the little boy, she too gathered snow to make a snowball. When finished she launched it at the boy. She waited to see if the snowball would hit its target, which it did. 

            The little boy felt the impact of the snowball on his side. Looking over at the girl, he growled a bit, he saw her smirk in satisfaction at his discomfort. Feeling the anger grow he wondered, 'Why isn't she crying like those other sissies when they get hit with a snowball.' He decided to throw another snowball; he probably didn't throw the first one hard enough. 

The boy watched as the snowball made impact with his desired target. He started to jump with glee at his little revenge, but he didn't expect her to throw another one back at him. Beginning to realize that he finally now had the girl as his first female opponent in the art of snowball throwing, he began to get serious.

            After throwing that last snowball, the little girl realized that this was war, she would show him who was boss. Greedily she gathered all the snow she could pick up and packed it into tight balls, waiting for the boy to make his move. She smiled to herself as she thought of all the other little girls that usually cried when a snowball was thrown at them.

*          *            *

            The little boy realized that she was no ordinary icky, yucky girl, and so he also began to build up his ammunition. He was so busy that he didn't notice his older brother creep past him or by the little girl. As soon as his ammunition was ready, he prepared to throw, but instead was beaned on the side of the head with an unusually large snowball. Failing to notice that the little girl had also been beaned, he launched his attack with a blazing fury.

*          *            *

            The little girl had also failed to notice that the assault of the large snowball did not come from the little boy; she too, launched her attack. As each attacked, the area around them looked as if a rather small hailstorm had hit. The two little children still failed to notice the direction of which the large snowballs came. The two had just each other in site for attack. As the both of them tired out, they heard laughter coming from a little ways from themselves. They both decided to check it out and gave the sign of a truce. Walking towards the rolling laughter, they spotted the little boy's older brother, rolling in the snow from his trickery upon the two children.  The two looked at each other and silently agreed that they would have to get him back for interfering with their mini snow war. Each gathered up the snow and launched it at him. Again and again, they threw the snowballs at him, quickly pummeling him. 

*          *            *

            Quickly realizing that his brother and the strange young girl were attacking him, he began to throw the snowballs at them. Quickly the area had become condensed with flying snowballs again. The hailstorm took quite a while for it to end. The sun's position in the sky had changed quite a bit, before any one of them decided to give up the fight. 

*          *            *

             The three of them heard their parents calling from the safety of the trees. Each knew that the time had come to part until the next time they went to the park. They each threw the last of their snowballs and together began to head towards their awaiting parents. Smiling at each other, and at the newfound friendship they parted. The two brothers going to their parents and the little girl going to hers, the promise of another snowball war filled the air of their retreating backs. One last look at each other, each knew that they were to play again another day. 

*          *            *

            That night, each child told their parents of the fun they each had that day. The excitement of new friends and of the day had greatly tired them out. Each went to sleep dreaming of the next day at the park, hoping that their parents would bring them once again.

End A/n: I hope you likes the first chappie of this fic. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
